Is That?
by MakaylaBreanne
Summary: When Kim and Monique are going through Kim's closet they come across a rather pleasant surprise. Kim/Ron mentioned a lot.


**Okay, so Kim Possible is my latest obsession and after two days of watching ever single episode I was disappointed with the fact that it ended. So I decided to make this! There could possibly be a sequel. I'm still debating. **

**Anyway, this is based off a scene in the movie Bride Wars that I thought would fit Kim and Monique well. So not much left to say. Review, favorite, follow if you don't mind and please no flames. This is my first Kim Possible fic so be nice! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Thanks for helping me go through all this Monique," Kim said as she tossed an old t-shirt over her shoulder.

"Well it's not like I could have let you do all this by yourself," Monique replied, dodging the shirt and continued sorting through the ever growing pile of clothes on Kim's bed.

"Oh here. These will look great on you," Kim thrust a pair of jeans into Monique's hands.

Monique looked them over with interest before giving Kim a dry look.

"Well I'm sure they would since they're _mine_," she said.

Kim gave her a sheepish smile before returning to her task. They had been going through Kim's closet for about an hour, deciding on things she should keep and things she shouldn't. Kim had been meaning to do it for the longest time, but her college schedule hadn't allowed it. She attended Upperton University and was currently on her third year. She had gotten an apartment right outside of campus about a year earlier.

Her final decision about college was tough. When she had first sent out all her applications she'd just been thinking about how amazing it would be and how it wouldn't be difficult to see her family and Ron at all, since she traveled the world on a daily basis for missions pretty quickly. Then graduation came around, and after seeing how Ron was taking it—even though his worry was completely unnecessary—it had made her rethink things. Of course, it wasn't just his feelings that had changed her mind. Her own had gotten through to her as well. After much thought, she decided she couldn't bare to leave him behind anymore than he could bare her leaving.

Naturally when she'd told him he'd been overjoyed at first. Then he started over thinking things, like normal. He'd automatically blamed himself for holding her back and told her to go. He had said he'd be fine and that she'd never even would have changed her mind if he hadn't talked about all that "center will not hold" nonsense. It had taken her a good few hours to finally convince him that she had come to the decision herself. She had been honest and said that he had at first been what caused her the rethink everything, but her final conclusion had been based off her feelings alone.

So while he attended Middleton Community College—taking a course in cooking—she'd opted for Upperton University. It had offered everything the other colleges she'd considered at first, but the plus about Upperton was that it was only a good thirty minutes away from Middleton. So she got to see Ron _and _her family pretty often. She and Ron were also able to keep the Possible/Stoppable team going.

Three years later she was absolutely positive she'd made the right decision and often thought of how naïve she'd been all those years ago. Her college schedule was pretty tight and the only time she and Ron could have an actual date night was usually every other Saturday. Of course they got together to study about three days a week and of course there were missions, but actual date nights were rare. The only other time they got together was when Ron was over studying pretty late. He'd stay the night and leave the next morning before she was awake, but not before whipping her up some form of a breakfast. She always treasured those rare days. If she had went to college somewhere like Hong Kong how often would she see everyone then? How often would she _him _then?

"Kim what about this?" Monique asked, pulling Kim out of her thoughts.

Kim looked over to see Monique holding up a white garment bag by the hanger. She recognized it immediately and quickly snatched it away.

"This stays," Kim stated firmly.

"Whoa sorry. I didn't realize the sitch between you two. Should I leave you alone?" Monique raised an eyebrow.

"Heh sorry Monique. It's just that this is pretty special to me," Kim explained.

"And what exactly is it?"

Kim unzipped the bag and proudly showed off a light blue dress that had been singed off at the bottom.

"Your junior prom dress?"

"Yeah. I know it's silly, but it's just so important and—" Monique held up a hand to stop Kim's explanation.

"Say no more. I get it. Now, what about this?" Monique picked up a crumpled up black hoodie.

"Oh that's Ron's," Kim blushed slightly, "He must have forgotten it when he left the other day..."

"Day? I don't recall any of your study sessions being during the day," Monique teased.

"Yeah well this particular one ran kind of late...so he stayed here," Kim shrugged.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" Monique questioned, tossing Kim the hoodie.

"Depends on what your thinking. He just slept over, nothing else happened," Kim replied as she caught it.

"Where did he sleep?"

"In my bed... Don't give me that look! We've been together for quite awhile now and we used to have sleep overs all the time when we were kids. I think we're perfectly able to share a bed," as she defended herself, Kim ended up shaking the hoodie enough to where something fell out of the pocket and landed on the floor with a clatter.

Both Kim and Monique's attention was immediately captured by the tiny black box that was lying on its side. Their mouths were wide open, whatever they had been about to say forgotten. It couldn't be...could it?

"Is that...?"

"I think so..."

"OH MY GOD!" they squealed in unison as Kim scooped the little box up in her hands and looked at it as if it were the most beautiful thing in the universe.

"I can't believe it!" Kim couldn't help her excited smile.

"Me either! It's so—what are you doing?" Monique suddenly asked  
suspiciously as she watched Kim's fingers inch slowly towards the lid.

"I'm just taking a peek to make sure..." Kim stated,

"Oh no you don't!" Monique cried as she tried to take the box from Kim's grasp.

"I don't see what the sitch is Monique!" Kim expertly dodged and began backing up towards the door.

"You can't look at it!" Monique caught on to Kim's plan and took after her.

"What's your problem?" Kim yelled as Monique chased her through the apartment.

Finally, Monique launched herself at her friend and managed to tackle her to the couch and pin her down. While Kim was pinned, Monique successfully wrenched the box out of Kim's hands and was able to hold it out of reach. All the while Kim kept fighting for her freedom and kept straining to get her hands back on the box. All this made it hard for Monique to keep control of the situation and she was unable to fully restrain her. She knew it was only a matter of time before Kim gained the upper hand, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Monique shrieked.

It was enough to make Kim cease her attempts at freedom and hold her hands up in surrender. Honestly, she looked a little frightened. Monique took a deep breath and brushed a stray hair out of her face before explaining herself.

"I'm sorry, but Ron should see your face when you first see it. I'm sure that he didn't plan on you finding the box!"

Kim let that sink in before finally nodding in agreement.

"You're right Monique. I don't know what came over me... If Ron found out that I found it before he could give it to me he'll be crushed," Kim sighed.

When Monique was sure that Kim wouldn't try to look, she got off of her and sat on the couch normally. Kim slid herself up into a sitting position and blew hair out of her face.

"So what do I do? Put it back in the hoodie's pocket and give to him and act like I don't have a clue?" Kim asked.

"That's the only thing you can do," Monique replied.

"I guess you're right..."

"So..."

"So...?"

"YOU'RE GETTING ENGAGED!"

"I'M GETTING ENGAGED!"


End file.
